


For Good

by lunar_saturn_88



Series: Benedict Cumberbatch [6]
Category: Actors - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 04:07:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16865839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lunar_saturn_88/pseuds/lunar_saturn_88
Summary: You never been in a relationship for some time and Ben decides to change that.





	For Good

You finally had succeeded in getting everything that you had ever wanted in your life, but there was one thing that you hadn’t gotten yet. You hadn’t gotten into a relationship with anyone. Work was more important to you at that moment to give yourself a place among the stars. Which you did. Your best friend was doing it as well, but in the film department. You sometimes wished that you could’ve seen him, but with your busy lives it was kind of hard to.

 

You were going over the new lyrics that you had to learn before the first practice with the rest of the cast. You stopped reading the new lyrics when you heard the doorbell ring. You threw your hair up into a high ponytail and walked towards the door. You couldn’t help, but wonder who was there at the door. You opened the door and your eyes widened. “Ben.” You said softly.

 

Ben smile a boyish smile. A smile that you loved. “I thought that I would come by and see you.”

 

“Even if I wasn’t here?”

 

“I made sure that you were home.” He said rubbing the back of his head.

 

You shook your head and chuckled. “Come on in Ben.”

 

Ben came into your flat. “How has everything been going?” He asked you softly.

 

You smiled and closed the door. “Things are going well.” You said as you faced him. “You are really famous now.”

 

Ben smiled. “And so are you.”

 

“Never be as famous as you are Ben.” You admitted.

 

“Have you thought about going on film?”

 

You shook your head. “Oh no. I am not that good. Not as good as you.”

 

“You could do anything.”

 

“I know.” You said softly.

 

“Is it because I am not there to support you.”

 

You chuckled lightly. “It’s not that.”

 

“Then what is it ____?”

 

You let out a soft sigh. “Well… I don’t think that Hollywood would like a power couple.”

 

“Power couple.”

 

Your face flushed. You hadn’t meant to say that. “Oh…”

 

“____ is there something you’re not telling me?”

 

You bit your lip. How were you supposed to tell him that you were so deeply in love with him and you wanted to not just be friends with him.

 

“Power couple… _____ please tell me what did you mean by that?”

 

You took a deep breath. “I don’t think that they would take kindly if we started dating.”

 

Ben looked at you with wide blue eyes. He grabbed onto your arm and pulled you close to him. “You mean it?”

 

“Ben…”

 

“You mean to tell me that you have feelings for me, ____.”

 

Your cheeks flushed.

 

Ben took your blush as a yes. He leaned down and captured your lips with his in a soft innocent kiss. A kiss that he was waiting to give to you for a long time now. Things were definitely going to change and they were going to change for good.


End file.
